Vila Oculta da Vodka
by meeguxos
Summary: Baseada na série Naruto, essa história conta qual foi a participação de uma desconhecida vila em todos os assuntos de Konoha.


**Capítulo 1 – Uma aula da Academia**

Era uma manhã comum na Vila Oculta da Vodka (VOdV). Logo cedo, Roberta acorda sua irmã e única parente, Taís, para mais um dia de aula na Academia Ninja. Como de costume, Taís acorda rápido e extremamente ansiosa para mais um dia de aula.

- _Beta, o que teremos hoje na aula?_ - Diz a jovem, futura ninja.

- _Só porque é irmã da instrutora não quer dizer que você saberá as coisas antes dos outros!_ - Responde Beta.

- _Nossa... Eu só perguntei... Tá bom, não falo mais nada!_

- _Tá, minha lindinha. Eu só quero que seja uma grande ninja. Não posso deixar com que os outros digam que você se tornou uma ninja só por ser minha irmã!_

- _Eu sei disso. Eu me tornarei uma excelente ninja um dia e farei você se orgulhar muito de mim!_

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Hirata, Fábio acordava para ir também à academia. Diferente de Taís, Fábio não estava lá muito empolgado para sua aula.

- _Mãe! Eu preciso mesmo ir para a academia hoje?_ Estou cansado!

- _Sim! Você tem de ir para a Academia Ninja para se tornar o mais forte da vila e elevar o nome do nosso clã!_

A nordeste da vila, Erick também dormia sossegado, quando seu relógio desperta. Imediatamente ele arremessa seu despertador contra a parede e volta a dormir. Instantes depois, o pai de Erick entra em seu quarto.

- _Erick! Acorde logo e vá para a academia!_ - diz o pai de Erick

- _Mas pai, eu não quero ser um ninja..._ - responde Erick ainda com muito sono.

- _Erick, você não precisa ser um ninja igual aos outros, você pode seguir os passos da família e se tornar um Ninja Médico muito talentoso._

- _Eu sei pai, mas eu não gosto daquele lugar. As pessoas me olham estranho lá_

- _Erick, meu filho. Eu sei que você tem dois grandes amigos lá. O Fábio e a tal da Taís, a irmã da instrutora. Vá e dê o seu melhor_ - encoraja o filho.

Minutos depois, Erick, Fab e Ta se encontram a caminho da academia.

- _O que será que teremos hoje na academia?_ – Pergunta ansiosa a garota.

- _Eu sei lá! Só sei que eu queria estar em casa agora!_ – Responde Erick

- _Larga a mão de ser preguiçoso, Erick!_ – Rebate Fab.

- _Preguiçoso porque, seu japonês Pin Up?_ – Provoca Erick

- _Pin up é a sua mãe!_ – Diz Fab irritado

- _Parem de brigar meninos!_ – Acalma Tá

- _Ele começou, Ta_. – Diz Fab se desculpando

- Não _importa! O que importa é que estamos a uma semana do exame final. Estou nervosa._ – Diz Ta preocupada

- _Pra que se preocupar? Aquilo é simples_ – Diz Erick

- _Simples para você que consegue concentrar tão facilmente seu chakra!_ – Responde Taís

Mais adiante, o trio avista um ninja encostado na parede que os observava há algum tempo. O ninja então sorri e diz algumas palavras ao trio.

- _Vocês então são estudantes da academia. Vejo em cada um de vocês um grande ninja. Daqui uma semana vocês terão o exame. Espero que se graduem._ – Diz o ninja desconhecido

- _Nós nunca o vimos por aqui. Quem é você e de onde vem?_ – Pergunta Fab

- _Eu venho de longe. E quem sou eu é algo que saberão em breve!_ – Diz o misterioso ninja e salta para longe dali.

Os três, surpresos, seguem aquele ninja com o olhar admirado.

- _Nossa! Quem é esse ninja tão simpático?_ – Diz Taís

- _Não sei, mas não fui com a cara dele_ – Rebate Erick

Então o trio segue em direção à Academia Ninja sem maiores interrupções. Ao chegar à academia, sentam-se nos seus lugares de costume e aguardam a instrutora Beta, que chegaria dali a pouco. Enquanto aguardam sua instrutora, os garotos se divertem simulando lutas. E as garotas se ocupam em olhar pela janela um ninja que estava lá fora conversando com o vodkage.

- _Quem é aquele ninja tão foWfo?_ – pergunta Taís

- _Dizem que é um dos Jounins da vila_ – responde uma outra garota

- _Quando sairmos da academia, seremos acompanhados por um Jounin, certo? Tomara que seja esse!_ – Diz Taís com os olhos brilhando

- _Não será esse. Esse Jounin já treina um dos times de Genins da vila. Você será treinada por um outro Jounin. Mas para isso, tem de se graduar primeiro, mocinha!_ – Explica Beta ao chegar na sala e encontrar as garotas observando o Jounin.

- _Beta, eu não tinha percebido sua chegada!_ – Diz Taís alegremente!

Beta então olha para Taís com um olhar reprovador.

- _Beta-sensei... Desculpe_ – Desculpa-se Taís.

Restabelecida a ordem na classe, Beta inicia a aula com a última lição para os futuros ninjas. Ela pede um voluntário à classe. Prontamente, Taís se levanta.

- _Taís, muito obrigado por ser a voluntária. Vou demonstrar a última lição._

Após dizer essas palavras, Beta posiciona-se ao lado de Taís e diz alto e claramente

- **_HENGE!_**

Uma fumaça branca envolve as duas. Quando finalmente a fumaça se dispersa, a classe, espantada, percebe a presença de duas pessoas idênticas. Eram duas Taíses! Todos ficam boquiabertos quando uma delas logo pronuncia algumas palavras

- _Esse é o Henge no Jutsu. A Técnica utilizada para copiar a imagem e semelhança de algo ou alguém. É uma técnica muito importante, muito utilizada estrategicamente em combates. Peguem cada um um desses pergaminhos sobre minha mesa e estudem-nos com toda a dedicação. Isso será crucial no exame final._

Cada estudante pega o seu pergaminho, dirige-se até seu lugar e começa a ler o pergaminho. Nesse momento, entra na sala o Vodkage Elcio.

- _Eae maRditoWs! Como vão?_ – pergunta o irreverente Vodkage.

- _Elcio-sama! O senhor por aqui?!_ – Diz Beta surpresa

- _Eu vim ver como estão os futuros ninjas dessa vila. Gosto de acompanhar o desenvolvimento desses pivetes!_ – explica o Vodkage

- _Ah sim! Estou ensinando-lhes a última lição ninja. O Henge no Jutsu._

- _É bom porque aí eles poderão se transformar em pessoas menos feias! Hahaha_ – Brinca o Vodkage

- _Hahaha! Elcio-sama, você é o mais engraçado dos Vodkages. Desde que Samu-sama se foi, deixando o posto de Vodkage à você, essa vila está mais alegre!_

Elcio continua na sala observando os estudantes enquanto eles lêem atentamente seus pergaminhos com a técnica da transformação.


End file.
